Isabella Yang Era Una Mujer Maravillosa
by Alla Chern
Summary: Porque Isabella Yang siempre sería una mujer maravillosa. One-Shot. Mención de JYurio.


Mi primera incursión en el fandom de Yuri! On Ice. Espero sea de su agrado.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** mención de JYurio (si la pareja no es de su agrado, son libres de no leer). Drama (siempre). Algo de Angst.

* * *

 _ **Disclairmer/Declaimer:**_ _la historia original de Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo-sensei y estudios MAPPA, sólo utilizo sus personajes con fines recreativos._

* * *

.

Capítulo Único: Isabella Yang.

 ** _Isabella Yang era una mujer maravillosa._**

Porque cuando JJ más lo necesitó, al caer en el Grand Prix Final, ella fue su soporte e impulso. Ella le alentó sin dudarlo y le dejó llorar sin reprocharle ni un poco. Ella le animó a alzarse de nuevo en su Free Program y darlo todo para vencer. Ella gritó su nombre desde las gradas dándole el valor faltante.

Ella fue su mejor amiga, su confidente, su soporte en sus momentos de mayor debilidad.

 ** _Isabella Yang era una mujer maravillosa._**

Porque cuando JJ le pidió, con palabras torpes, entrecortadas y confusas, cancelar en definitiva su compromiso luego de un año de estarle dando largas al asunto, ella le dedicó una sonrisa, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando al medallista canadiense con las palabras en la boca.

-Bella – él había mostrado vergüenza ante la amenaza de las lágrimas. JJ era un caballero que no soportaría ver llorar a su mejor amiga.

-Está bien, JJ, lo entiendo – dijo secando ella misma las lágrimas rebeldes – de hecho, ya te estabas tardando en decirlo, – se permitió soltar en reproche. Jean parpadeó, confundido.

-Isa, tú, ¿tú sabes el porqué de…?

-JJ, yo te conozco mejor que nadie, por supuesto que lo sé, – sonrió, conciliadora. JJ palideció, – tampoco es que seas tan discreto, JJ –, pudo reír al ver la cara de terror que el hombre mostró al saberse expuesto, – te estaré apoyando, JJ, como hasta ahora, como siempre.

-Isabella – Jean le abrazó y ella suspiró, resignada – gracias.

-Por nada. ¿Me puedo quedar con el anillo como recuerdo? – Leroy le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, es tu anillo, lo mandé a hacer especialmente para ti. Nadie más que tú debería portarlo.

Isabella volvió a abrazarle, ocultando su rostro y un par de lágrimas más en el pecho del patinador. Si esa persona no le correspondía a alguien tan gentil como Jean-Jacques Leroy era, ella misma se encargaría de ir a patear su bello y bien formado trasero.

 ** _Isabella Yang era una mujer maravillosa._**

Porque cuando Leroy no vio avances en su relación para nada amistosa con quien le había robado el corazón, ella se encargó de darle un momento para ser sincero y que su familia, quien ya había aceptado las cosas, dejara de estar preocupada por el estado anímico del mayor de los hermanos Leroy.

-Jean-Jacques Leroy, no terminamos nuestro compromiso para esto – el reproche era palpable en su voz.

-¿De qué hablas, Bella? – preguntó el joven, confundido, al verla entrar al vestidor de hombres luego de dar su número en la gala de exhibición del Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes, dónde había quedado en primero ese año, ganándole por escasas décimas a ambos Yuris.

-De tu deplorable avance con el Hada Rusa – insistió. Jean dejó de quitarse un momento la ropa, mirando alrededor, aunque aquello fuera innecesario, adrede había dejado que todos se marcharan para entrar al vestidor, no tenía humor para enfrentarse a los fríos ojos verdes. Suspiró con desgano antes de darle la espalda y seguir con lo suyo.

-Bella, no necesito que me recuerdes lo patético que resulta el que cada día me odie más.

-Yo no creo que te odie – dijo tomando asiento en una banca, apretando en el bolsillo de su chamarra un objeto que no debería tener con ella.

-Oh, Isabella, claro que me odia. Siempre me evita y a todo lo relacionado conmigo; además, ya tiene a Otabek Altin a su lado – dio otro suspiro que a Yang le encogió el corazón. No le gustaba ver a JJ así. Ese no era el JJ que ella conocía.

-¿Te estás rindiendo? – Preguntó admirando como su espalda era cubierta por una camisa negra y su chaqueta de equipo – eso no va contigo, Jean-Jacques.

-Jamás tuve oportunidad – reconoció con una triste risa mientras guardaba sus cosas de forma lenta, aun dándole la espalda. No quería que su mejor amiga mirara su deprimente mueca.

-Tal vez si eres sincero con él – alentó Isabella, dando un vistazo tras de sí, por si alguien venía.

-Sí, bueno, eso tampoco es sencillo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque jamás me escucharía hasta el final, él no permanece en la misma habitación que yo por más de diez segundos, al menos no sin que ellos estén a su alrededor – otro suspiro – además de que, ya sabes, soy un idiota al hablar – Isabella sonrió, ella mejor que nadie conocía el problema de Jean para poder comunicarse.

-Vamos, JJ, no es tan difícil.

-Lo es Isa, no lo conoces, es indomable.

-Y por eso te enamoraste de él, ¿no? – JJ tomó su maleta -y un poco de valor- y miró a la que pudo ser su compañera para toda la vida, a la mujer que aún dejaba su trabajo como modelo y sus estudios de lado para ir a apoyarle en sus competencias. Se sintió culpable una vez más.

-Sí, por eso y mucho más.

-Dime, JJ, ¿lo amas más de lo que me amaste a mí? – apretó con más fuerza el objeto en su mano, aquella mano donde aún cargaba un anillo lleno de hermosos recuerdos.

-Bella, yo…

-Sólo responde, Jean, o me enfadaré – dijo con una sonrisa. Leroy jamás había podido contra esa sonrisa así que, con un suspiro, concedió su respuesta:

-Sí, Bella, lo amo más de lo que te amé, – oír aquello, aun sabiéndolo, dolió un poco, sin embargo, se obligó a mantener esa sonrisa, – pero eso no…

-¡Ahí lo tienes, Pliseysky! – Yang alzó la voz, mirando a sus espaldas, JJ sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, Isabella caminó hasta la salida y terminó de abrir la puerta que permanecía entrecerrada, rebelando a un pequeño ruso con expresión sorprendida en su lindo rostro, – espero que eso sea suficiente para que dejes de hacer sufrir a nuestro querido JJ por no sentirse amado – dijo depositando en su blanca mano el teléfono celular que se vio en la necesidad de tomar para que su plan tuviera éxito.

-Yu-Yuri –, la mujer casi rió ante el palpable terror en la voz de su ex prometido, miraba a uno y otro con la boca abierta, – I-Isa, ¿qué…?

-Los dejo, tienen mucho de qué hablar, – cortó la vía de escape de Leroy –, ah, pero, te lo advierto, Plisetsky, si rompes el corazón de JJ te rompo la bonita cara que tienes, ¿ok? – y sin agregar más empujó al Hada Rusa al interior del cuarto, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Al no sentir que intentaban abrirla dejó de sostener el picaporte para recargar la frente en ella.

Estaba hecho.

-Eres demasiado buena – Isabella sonrió, llena de amarga felicidad, antes de dirigirle una mirada al joven kazajo quien, como esperaba, había acompañado a Yuri hasta ese lugar.

-Sólo quiero que sea feliz – repitió sus pensamientos en voz alta, viendo un momento la puerta donde dejaría encerrados sus sentimientos por el patinador canadiense, – y lamento quitarte tu oportunidad con Yuri – Otabek negó.

-Él y yo sólo somos mejores amigos, igual que tú y él. Espero que algún día tú también puedas ser feliz – Altin dio la media vuelta – y, tu advertencia es mi advertencia para Leroy, díselo, – e Isabella rió antes de darle alcance, si se quedaba sola lloraría y JJ se sentiría peor.

-Entonces, me temo, podríamos llegar a tener una épica pelea algún día, Otabek-chan – pudo verle fruncir el ceño ante el apodo repentino.

-Seré un digno combatiente – se atrevió a bromear.

-Ya lo creo – ella logró reír.

Pero la pelea no fue necesaria, no al ver a Leroy jalando a Yuri de la mano mientras caminaba hacia ellos con una reluciente sonrisa. El ruso protestaba y tenía la cara más roja de lo que ella le había visto, pero no negaba el contacto. Tanto ella como Altin supieron que, pese a todo, les iría bien. Ese día se permitió dejar ir por completo su amor romántico por el canadiense, y ese día Otabek descubrió que JJ no era un mal tipo.

 ** _Isabella Yang era una mujer maravillosa._**

Porque cuando JJ y Yuri le dieron la noticia de su boda, ella fue de las primeras personas en felicitarlos y llenarlos de abrazos, besos y buenos deseos. Ella fue la primera que, entre risas y ojitos suplicantes, pidió ser la encargada de organizar tan increíble evento. Ella misma escogió sus trajes, las flores, el lugar, la música, los invitados -sin olvidar a uno sólo de los amigos de los felices prometidos-, e inclusive el lugar de su luna de miel. Ella se encargó de amenazar o convencer a cada uno de los entrenadores para que les dieran unas semanas de total libertad para disfrutar de su compañía y sí, también se encargó de los vergonzosos "obsequios" para su gran noche de bodas.

Mientras bailaba un lento vals con Jean-Jacques y observaba de reojo como Mila -acompañada del abuelo del ex Plisetsky, Viktor y Yuuri Nikiforov, Yakov, Otabek, su equipo de patinaje y la familia de Jean- llenaba a Yuri de sofocantes abrazos y bochornosos consejos, se permitió mirarle a los ojos y decir con el corazón en la mano:

-Te ves más feliz de lo que nunca te vi, me alegro por ti, JJ.

-Todo es gracias a ti, mi maravillosa Isabella, – dijo Leroy, depositando un suave beso en sus manos, la pieza había finalizado. Yang le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que antaño le habían enamorado.

-Espero que recuerdes a esta maravillosa mejor amiga cuando compres recuerdos en tu luna de miel.

-Si él no lo recuerda, yo lo haré – intervino Yuri, ataviado en su blanco traje, escapando al fin de su loca "familia". Yang rio, feliz porque el ruso ya no le dedicara miradas asesinas llenas de celos, sino cálidas llenas de cariño y agradecimiento.

-Más les vale, par de bobos, – advirtió antes de tomar sus manos y unirlas –, te lo encargo, Yuri, Jean-Jacques es despistado, algo torpe con las palabras y egocéntrico.

-O-oye, Isa…

-…Pero, es el mejor hombre que he conocido y sé que te hará muy feliz.

-Sabré lidiar con él, tranquila – las sonrisas que se dedicaron fueron el pronóstico de una gran amistad.

 ** _Isabella Yang era una mujer maravillosa._**

Porque cuando JJ y Yuri tuvieron su primera y única gran pelea ella no dejó de apoyar a su mejor amigo. Ella habló con ambos y, con algo de ayuda de un ya adulto Otabek, les dio un segundo inicio al par de atolondrados tórtolos. No iba a permitir que algo que ayudó a construir se viniera abajo a apenas dos años de casados.

 ** _Isabella Yang era una mujer maravillosa._**

Porque cuando vio a Jean y Yuri contener su frustración ante la segunda negativa a su petición de adopción, ella fue donde una de sus amigas a pedirle algún consejo, sin poder creer que alguien se atreviera a negarles un niño a esas buenas personas. Gracias al cielo su amiga los adoraba casi tanto como ella y le dio una solución al asunto: ella les daría al hijo que tanto ansiaban. Así, pues, Isabella regresó al hogar que la pareja tenía en Canadá a darles la buena noticia. Al principio se negaron, ante su insistencia accedieron.

Unos cuantos meses después, Isabella, desde la puerta del cuarto de hospital, miró con emoción como Yuri recibía de brazos de su amiga al pequeño de cabellos rubios y posibles ojos azules. Observó con una sonrisa como JJ lloraba de felicidad mientras les daba infinidad de gracias a ambas mujeres. Yuri, aún con brazos temblorosos y lágrimas mal contenidas, fue más discreto al dedicarles una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Yang intercambió una mirada con su amiga al tiempo que ambas sonreían, complacidas por darles aquella dicha que ellas ya disfrutaban. Quizá Isabella lograría convencer a su marido de permitirle darles otro hijo en un par de años. Su amiga pareció leer su mente y asintió, enternecida ante la escena frente a ellas.

Luego se encargarían de instruirlos en todo lo necesario. Serían unos padres envidiables para Nikolai Leroy.

 ** _Isabella Yang era una mujer maravillosa._**

Porque cuando Plisetsky la llamó, a altas horas de la madruga, desesperado y con la voz entrecortada, ella no dudó un segundo en salir corriendo de la cama y dirigirse a su encuentro. El ruso se arrojó a sus brazos en cuanto tocó el timbre de su puerta, diciendo muchas cosas, alternando entre ruso e inglés. Isabella entendió poco:

-JJ idiota… ¿por qué…? Lo odio…Isabella…me…me dejó…nos dejó… – con el corazón latiendo a mil en su pecho, la mujer sólo lo estrujó entre sus brazos y le susurró palabras conciliadoras, ignorando su propio dolor y las lágrimas que ya surcaban sus mejillas.

Cuando los padres de Jean llegaron con su yerno y nietos ella supo todo el suceso.

Jean-Jacques Leroy había fallecido en un accidente mientras estaba en un evento de caridad en África. Jean-Jacques había dejado a un joven ruso de 35 años viudo y con dos niños que preguntarían ante la ausencia de su otro padre y los ojos llorosos de sus familiares.

Jean, su mejor amigo, su confidente de años, ya no estaría más ahí para ellos.

Isabella se encargó de explicar la situación a los niños, pues Yuri no dejaba de llorar al lado de sus suegros y cuñados. Isabella abrazó a los infantes y a Yuri cuando ellos corrieron donde su papá para acompañarlo en su llanto. Isabella se quedó con ellos toda la noche y el día, hasta que Otabek, Mila, Georgi y Viktor llegaron con escasos minutos de diferencia al enterarse de la noticia. Fue Isabella quien, al lado de Otabek, acompañaron a Yuri a recoger el cuerpo del ex patinador. Fue Isabella quien se hizo cargo de todos los arreglos necesarios para el funeral al comprender que Yuri no podría.

Ese día, Isabella lloró tanto como Yuri y sus hijos al despedirse de Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Ella se quedó todo el tiempo necesario en aquella casa donde una presencia hacía falta. Ella, junto a Otabek y los amigos y familiares de Yuri, se encargó de sacar al ruso de su depresión y que afrontara la vida para ver crecer a sus pequeños. Isabella fue el soporte que Yuri necesito, lo apoyó como si fuera Jean.

Quizá sin Isabella ahí, Plisetsky se habría rendido a la primera oportunidad.

 ** _Isabella Yang era una mujer maravillosa._**

Porque cuando Yuri, a los 37 años, había sido diagnosticado con cáncer, ella fue de nuevo su soporte y le apoyó hasta el último instante. Sin embargo, el Hada Rusa perdió la batalla y se unió a su difunto esposo dos años después.

Isabella reclamó a la vida por ello un largo rato.

 ** _Isabella Yang era una mujer maravillosa._**

Porque luego de la muerte de Yuri, ella decidió llevar consigo a Nikolai, de 14 años, y Tanya, de 12 años, a vivir con ella, su esposo e hijos. Al menos hasta que los aún niños -a sus ojos-, terminaran sus estudios básicos, después de eso ella les dejaría decidir si quedarse a vivir en Canadá, ya fuese en su casa o la del resto de sus familiares -quienes también habían querido brindarles hogar-, o con los amigos de sus padres -Otabek y Mila, su esposa, los Nikiforov, e incluso Georgi y su mujer estaban más que dispuestos a abrirles las puertas de su hogar-.

Isabella había dado esa opción argumentando que un cambio drástico sólo les haría más mal, ella conocía a ese par mejor que nadie y ella había sido íntima amiga de ambos padres, además de ser una petición directa tanto de Leroy como de Yuri.

"Si algún día hacemos falta, contamos contigo, Isa." habían dicho cuando ella misma les entregó a Tanya.

Ella no les iba a fallar.

 _"_ _Isabella Yang era una persona maravillosa._

 _Dejó ir a su primer gran amor con una sonrisa para que éste fuera feliz al lado de una rebelde Hada Rusa._

 _Apoyó de forma incondicional a la pareja._

 _Educó a sus hijos como suyos sin descuidar un segundo a su propia familia._

 _Dio consejos y amor a quien se lo pidiera._

 _Enfrentó a la vida con esa radiante sonrisa que todos aprendimos a amar._

 _Por eso y más, Isabella Yang fue una maravillosa mujer."_

Al concluir el discurso, pequeños aplausos se escucharon en un velatorio de alguna ciudad de Canadá.

Luego de 30 años, Isabella Yang se uniría Jean-Jacques y Yuri Leroy.

Aquel soleado día de verano, los ya adultos hermanos Leroy, le agradecían por todas sus atenciones una última vez a la que fuera su benefactora.

Porque ella lo merecía.

Porque, sin duda, en sus recuerdos…

 ** _Isabella Yang siempre sería una mujer maravillosa._**

.

* * *

.

Hola, un gusto verlos en este fandom.

Llevo escribiendo fanfics desde hace un buen tiempo (únicamente Naruto, hetero), pero hasta hace poco decidí extender un poco mis historias a los diversos fandoms que amo. Yuri! On Ice fue un anime que se ganó un lugar en mi corazón, así que, de ser posible, me gustaría escribir un par de historias más sobre él.

Ahora, en relación a este corto One-Shot. Quería hacer uno dirigido a Isabella porque, oigan, la chica se merece un poco más de afecto -igual que JJ-. En lo personal, se ganó mi simpatía luego de los últimos eventos del anime, fue muy linda la manera en que animó a Jean, y desde antes era gracioso ver como se peleaba con Yuri. Lo único malo es que me encariñé con JJ también, y con la pareja que él forma con Yuri (no puedo shippear al pequeño ruso con Otabek, ¡no puedo!, y no porque me caiga mal o lo odie, Altin es una buena persona), así que esto terminó teniendo tintes JYurio (me disculpo si la pareja no es de su agrado).

En fin, si han llegado hasta aquí, sólo puedo agradecerles por brindarle un poco de su tiempo a esta historia que salió de un momento extraño de reflexión.

Quizá suba más fanfics de Yuri! On Ice.

Bueno, eso es todo.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Bye~bye~.


End file.
